The study of X-ray scattering by amorphous or liquid compounds for the purpose of gathering informations allowing structure determinations of said compounds is carried out by means of an X-ray diffractometer which spot-registers the variations in intensity of the beam of X-rays scattered by the material tested. Such a process is time-taking as such positioning of said material requires successive changes of location of the diffractometer detector (scintillation counter) for spot-measuring and -registering of all the variations in intensity of said X-ray beam. E.g., the X-ray diffraction study of a liquid or amporphous solid material, carried out in a laboratory with a conventional automatic diffractometer requires 3-4 weeks for screening the full spectrum 2.degree..ltoreq..theta..ltoreq.80.degree. (Bragg angle).
Such an analysis time is quite long and consequently affects the quality of the data registered. Especially, the "structure" of liquid or amorphous compounds is quite unstable, because of chemical or physical requirements, which consequently vitiates the interpretation of the data registered by the detector.